Hinata's New Life
by The Lovable Sinner
Summary: The full summary is inside but basically, Hinata gets sucked into a portal and lands in fiore. (she loses her memories) she falls in love with someone (not tellin who) and becomes a whole new person. then one day Naruto and the rest of the rookie 9 get sucked into the same portal and meet the newly changed hinata. But what shall happen? Will hinata go back to the hidden leaf?
1. The Heartbreak

**A.N./ HELLO! what up everyone?! lol sorry just wanted to pump everyone up...**

Summary: Naruto and Hinata get in a huge argument after Hinata trips and falls on Naruto. Lets just say Naruto says some hurtful things due to being in a bad mood. After he says these hurtful things Hinata runs home only to get kidnapped by the akatsuki for her byakugan. Then something goes wrong and hinata is sucked into fiore where she hits her head and forgets all about her life in the hidden leaf. 6 months go by after naruto finds out that she got captured him and the rest of the genin 9 (didnt know what they called in shippudden) go to save her but found that they were to late. But what happens to hinata? What if the genin 9 get sucked into fiore too? hehehe and what if hinata has fallen in love by the time they get there?**WARNING: badass hinata alert**

It was a sunny afternoon when it happened. Hinata was carrying two super heavy buckets of water and kept stumbling forwards then backwards when she tripped on a rock spilling the water everywhere. All of a sudden, Hinata was met by a furious Naruto.

"Godammnit Hinata! why'd you do that!"

"I-I-I'm S-sorry Naruto-kun"

"whatever can you not be a failure for once!"

"W-what"

"Are you deaf now?! QUIT. BEING. SUCH. A. FAILURE!"

"N-n-naruto-k-kun" hinata said tearing up.

"Quit your crying!"

By now hinata is looking at naruto in disbelief with wet eyes.

"y-y-ou know what?"

"what!" naruto snapped.

hinata stomps on his foot and screams, "you're a jerk!" before running home crying.

**When hinata arrives home**

when hinata got home she ran straight to Neji's room. And knocked on his door.

"nee-san!"

there was no answer but a door creak came from behind her. she turned around and got hit in the head with something.

**Meanwhile with Naruto**

Naruto was shocked by Hinata's outburst and hissed in pain as he continued to walk on his bad foot (the one hinata stomped on) when someone put his right arm around their neck and helped him towards the hospital.

"you okay Naruto?" the lazy voice of Shikamaru.

"oh yeah im fine my foot's just broken!" naruto replied sarcastically.

"what's got your panties in a twist?"

_"**Tsunade **_got info on the akatsuki's hideout but wont let me go on the mission to infiltrate it!"

"pssh is that it" Shikamaru paused. "wait how did your foot get hurt though?"

naruto sighed and said, "Hinata dumped water all over me and i got pissed and-"

"and? Shikamaru asked.

"I was angry and i yelled at her and called her a failure but when i did she screamed, "you're a jerk" then stomped on my foot and ran off crying"

Shikamaru stopped abruptly. "you did what?! Do you know how much that hurt her?!" then he cleared his throat to cover up that he just lost his cool.

"look Naruto whether you like it or not you are going to apologize to Hinata" then he looked up. "we're here"

"Yeah" Naruto sighed. "I'll apologize right after i get my foot fixed okay"

"Alright whatever just quit being such a drag"

"Alright"

**After Naruto got his foot fixed...**

"Naruto!" kiba said walking towards him. And boy did he look upset.

"mind tellin me why the hell your making Hinata cry?!" He shouted angrily.

"Listen Kiba I was angry and-" but he was cut off by an explosion.

"Holy shit that came from the Hinata's house!" KIba exclaimed in horror before taking off in the direction of the explosion.

**A.N/ hehehe cliff hanger! sorry to leave you like this but i gotta get somemore ideas!**


	2. The Last Hyuuga

**A.N./ Hi everyone! Well this is chappy number two hope y'all like it!**

Naruto looked at the Hyuuga estates in horror and shock. What happened? Why did Hinata's house explode? Is Hinata okay? These question popped into his head as he ran towards the explosion. His heart was racing, he could barely breathe when he saw Hinata's house up in flames.

"No" He whispered hoarsely. "This cant be happening"

"HINATA!" Kiba screamed from in front of him.

Kiba always thought of Hinata as his shy little sister that he would do anything to protect. Truth be told, him and Naruto were best friends but after he heard what Naruto did to Hinata he wanted to punch him straight in the nose. Just then Kiba caught sight of something that made his heart stop. It was an unconscious Hinata in the arms of Madara. Then within a second they were gone.

"DAMNNIT GET BACK HERE WITH HER YOU BASTARD!" Kiba yelled as he ran after the akatsuki member.

"Kiba whats goin on?" Naruto asked him. Kiba growled.

"I can't explain just hurry and get help" he said as he took off towards the forest.

"NO! I'll come with you" Naruto said stubbornly.

As Kiba ran after Madara his anger grew and grew. He knew that naruto was following him and it only agitated him more. Suddenly Madara disappeared out of thin air. Then Kiba stopped as his heart dropped to his stomach.

"HINATA!" he screamed as he dropped to his knees.

"KIBA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Naruto shouted but only got a hard fist to the face.

"Damn you" Kiba whispered.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto yelled as he rubbed his now swelling cheek.

"THAT WAS FOR HINATA! Now c'mon we don't have a second to lose!" then he grabbed naruto and ran to the Hokage's office.

**Meanwhile at the village gates**

"Neji? Isn't that your house?" Tenten said as she pointed towards the smoke floating in the mid-spring air.

As neji turned around to look his face lit up in shock "h-how did-?" then he ran to the hyuuga estates quickly only to find that what was left of his home was a pile of ash and rubble. he looked around frantically for his family when kakashi put his hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry Neji we tried to save them before the building collapsed.." Neji couldn't believe his ears. His whole family. Dead. He wanted to scream and shout (**And let it all out **). He just wanted to...cry

"Look Neji you are the last Hyuuga. You need to be careful and not get yourself killed okay?" Kakashi said trying to keep the young man from crying.

"Is Hinata and Hanabi gone too?" Neji asked.

"Hanabi perished but you will have to ask Kurenai about Hinata"

Neji just turned away, His eyes tearing up. 'why me?' he thought 'Why did it have to be my clan?' Just then there was a loud thud and as Neji turned around he seen Kiba grab Kakashi and ask him for help.

"What do you need my help for" Kakashi asked.

"I kinda wanna know too Kiba" Naruto yelled.

"Its Hinata she-" Kiba began.

"What about Hinata" Neki interjected.

"She was captured!" Kiba blurted out. Naruto, and Neji looked stunned.

"By who KIba?" kakashi asked.

"By...Madara" He said as he looked down.

"No way" Naruto whispered. Neji just stood there, His anger soaring. Kiba just turned around and looked neji straight in the eyes and said, "her getting captured is all _his _fault"

"how so?" Neji asked confused.

"Hinata spilt some water on naruto and he yelled at her, Calling her a failure." KIba growled. "Over some stupid mission that would probably get him killed anyways"

Neji just reached up and grabbed naruto by the neck.

"I swear naruto if we do not find my cousin...I will kill you" kakashi just sweat dropped.

"We cant go after her just yet"

"why not?" Kiba asked.

"We need more help"kakashi stated bluntly.

"Like who?"

"Like me" someone said from behind them.

**A.N/ XD sorry to leave you off there! I hope you liked my new chappy guys! OH! before i forget, I opened a poll to see who hinata should be with so go and vote my dear readers. Bye!**


	3. Hinata's kidnappers

**A.N./ Hiyas! This is my 3rd chappy and so far so good right? probably not I suck at writing (and typing) stories. Well I hope you like this chapter! I even added a suprise.**

As KIba turned around he was met with a very agitated Hokage. Tsunade had heard the entire conversation. And lets just say she wasn't happy about Madara taking hinata.

"how are we gonna get hinata back" kiba asked.

"hmmm...okay kakashi, kurenai, and Gai will take their teams. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji, will go with you." Tsunade explained. "We'll leave ASAP"

"Hokage-sama maybe you should stay behind" Kakashi suggested.

"why?" Tsunade asked.

"you _are _the Hokage and you would be safer in the village"

"hmmmm...I guess you're right" Then she turned around. "go get ready then go find hinata"

**With Hinata **

As Hinata began to awake in a dark, damp, prison cell she remembered what happened at the hyuuga estates.

**Flashback**

_When hinata got hit in the head she fell to the floor. Still conscious and she tried to see who hit her but someone held her arm to her back. Her first instinct was to throw her head back and hit the person holding her. But when she did her head hit a hard mask and she caught a glimpse of her capturer_ (**sorry didn't know how to put it**_). Madara._

_"Y-You! What a-are you doing here?!" Hinata yelled. Madara just laughed._

_"I'm here for a simple reason really...to capture you darling" Then he turned her around and tilted her chin to look at him._

_"Its okay I won't hurt you...Yet" Madara said as he gave a slight chuckle._

_"L-leave me alone!" Hinata said as she tried to get away Only to get roughly pushed against a wall and pinned_ there.(**lol this is starting to sound sexual)**

_"tsk. tsk. tsk. sorry sweet heart no can do you're coming with me" Then Hinata screamed for her father._

_"oh I'm sorry are you talking about them?" Madara said as he dragged hinata to a room. She screamed when she seen what was inside. Her Family was slaughtered. All over the room were bodies badly mutilated and bloody with blank cloudy eyes looking at her with an unending stare._

_"w-what have you done?" Hinata whispered tearing up. "You-you MONSTER!" she screamed as she spun around and punched him in the face. He hissed in pain._

_"You bitch" he said as he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her on the floor. She coughed and lifted her left leg and kick him upside then he choked her more as she began to struggle and thrash around. then he pushed harder and her face began to turned red as she slowed a little bit. She still tried to scratch his face and grab at him but he just shook her off and pushed harder. She began to slowly kick and she began to close her eyes when Zetsu came out of nowhere._

_"Stop she needs to be alive for the procedure" he said. Madara just growled and let hinata go. _

_she rolled onto her stomach and gasped for air as she choked and coughed. She then began to breath heavily before passing out._

**Flashback end...**

Just then she heard the sound of metal clanging together as a door opened blinding her for a few seconds before someone stepped in the way of the bright light.

"So you're awkae now huh?" a silhouette of a man said from the light up doorway.

"w-who are you? w-where am I?" Hinata asked very scared. The man chuckled.

"I am" As the man came closer she could make out long blonde hair. "Deidara" he finished.

"And you are in nowhere special" Then hinata sat up wincing from a sudden blood rush.

"Why- why a-am I here?" Hinata asked.

"Its easy...we need your _special _eyes" he said cool as a cucumber. hinata began to stand up only to find that she couldn't due to the chains on her hands.

"tch. what a trouble maker" he said as he unlocked the chains and lifted her up.

"try anything and I swear I will hurt you" Then he put a blindfold on her and lead her down what seemed to be a long hallway.

"welcome to the place you will die in" someone said before they took off the blindfold. "Hinata Hyuuga"

**A.N./ Hehehe hope y'all like the chapter...and if you cant see the poll i have for who hinata falls in love with the choices are:**

**natsu**

**loki**

**gray**

**gajeel**

**sting**

**rogue**


	4. Writer's block is a bitch

**A.N./ I'm SO sorry guys but lately i've been stumped on what should happen next. And if you thought this was a new chappy I'M DEEPLY SORRY! ...but I might start another story I've been thinking about.**

**Tell me any ideas you guys have cuz I've got writer's block!**


	5. Beginning the procedure

**A.N./ ...Hey guys immma back with a new chapter! sorry it took so long a lot has happened to me lately and i hadnt found the time to write this but now im doing it! hehehe well i love the suggestions you guys gave me and they inspired this chapter and the chapters ahead! thanks you guys!**

hidden in the trees are 10 ninjas awaiting for further orders to follow through with their rescue mission.

"Do you see her Neji" a voice said from behind him. Neji turned around to see a nervous choji.

"Yes she's 980.74 meters away...She looks so scared..." He replied in a sorrowful tone.

"Wow for someone who hates her you sure are sad hinata got captured" Naruto said. (**being a total ass!**) Neji just looked straight at naruto and growled.

"You're lucky i don't go back there and shove my foot so far up your-" He was cut off by a ghastly scream of pain"

"shit!" Kiba said. "We gotta go. now." then he took of in the direction of the scream.

"please hinata. Please be okay" naruto whispered so no one would hear him. And with that the ninjas went to get their frend back.

**Inside the Akatsuki hideout**

"c'mon I thought Hyuugas had more pride than this" Madara said walking up to the now kneeling Hinata who was wincing in pain.

"sh-shut up" she spat back. Madara chuckled. "Kisame go get Itachi so we can get started,"

"whatever" Kisame replied.

"P-p-please let me go. I-I p-promise I won't tell anyone about anything" Hinata said as she began to cry.

"hmmm sorry darlin" Hidan said flirtingly. "no can do"

"oh wow Hidan" Kakuzu said to his playboy partner.

"What?" he asked.

"Seriously? you're gonna flirt with the prisoner?" Hidan just scoffed.

"hey its worth a shot" kakuzu rolled his eyes.

Then Kisame returned with Itachi. As Itachi's eyes met with Hinata's she shuddered and looked away.

"alright then lets get started." madara said as he strapped hinata to a chair. (**the ones with the metal strappes on the arms)****  
**

**Just Outside the Akatsuki hideout**

"c'mon Kakashi she's gonna get seriously hurt if we don't hurry" naruto said impatiently.

"hush naruto we can't just rush in there" kakashi replied.

"oh yeah watch me" he says as he bolted off inside the hideout.

"Damnit Naruto! are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Kiba yelled as he ran after him.

"Naruto when i get my hands on you" Sakura mumbled as she followed the boys.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru said before running off too

"Oh dear God! I guess we cant leave them to die." Tenten said as she got up and grabbed neji, and lee before they ran away too.

"well we don't wanna get left behind c'mon choji!" Ino shouted as she followed everyone. Leaving Kakashi, Gai, and Sai standing there sweat-dropping.

"Lets get a move on i guess" Kakashi said before turning and running for the hideout with the other two following.

**With Naruto...**

"Hey wait up naruto" Kiba shouted.

"oh look what we have here a whole bunch of trespassers" a feminine voice said as she threw a shuriken at Naruto.

"who the hell are you?" Naruto yelled as he blocked said shuriken.

"I am me who are you?" the voice said.

"IM NARUTO UZUMAKI!" the woman just gave a tiny giggle.

"Kiba go get hinata I will handle this chick"

"good but dont count on your other friends to help you" then she paused and chuckled.

"teehee so youre the knucklehead ninja from konoha?"

"yeah but im also the ninja that's gonna kick your ass!" Naruto shouted as he lunged at the girl.

**With Sakura and all the others...**

"theres some kind of chakra shield we cant get past it" ino said regretfully.

"BUT WE HAVE TO!" Neji yelled as he hit the shield.

"i know neji!" tenten shouted back. 'trust me i know'

**Inside the hideout with Hinata...**

"I have to be alone for the procedure" Itachi said as he walked beside hinata with a cold hard gaze.

"Why?" Madara asked.

"with you all in here how am i supposed to concentrate?"

"fair enough for me lets go" hidan said as he and the others left.

As itachi looked at hinata's scared (**no more like beyond the point of fainting**) features his heart churned. He couldnt end the life of a pure, innocent girl. The look in her eyes was the same one sasuke had the night itachi slaughtered their entire family. He sighed and looked away. Why did it have to be him? Why did he have to take her life? He couldnt kill her. but he couldnt let her live either. no matter how much it hurt him he had to kill. If he didnt he would be dead himself.

'why must the world be like this' he thought and he began his jutsu. _'wait'. _a voice said...it sounded like a little girl. _'do not kill this girl...use the transportation jutsu and send her somewhere else'_

_'_thats not a bad idea'

_'of course its not now hurry open the portal!'_

'okay'

And with that itachi began to perform the jutsu for the portal...

**With Kiba...**

'i haven't ran into anyone yet so thats good' just as he said that he heard a voice come from behind him.

"What do we have here?" as he turned around he seen a darkly smirking diedara.

'well fuck i had to say something'

"hehehe looks like we are gonna have some fun"

"tsk i dont have time" then kiba ran somewhere to hide.

"okay lets play hide and seek then" and with that he began to count.

**A.N./ YES! IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF! THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE! sorry if it sucks. The next chapter is going to be when hinata goesto fiore I PROMISE!...lol i completely forgot to do the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto, nor do i own fairy tail! but if i did i would make juvia hate gray and make her love lyon! **


	6. PORTAL!

A.N./** Well guys its the 5th chappy! I'm so glad i made it past the 4th chapter! that totally bugged the crap out of me! anyways here's the chapter! hope y'all like it! And Happy 4th of july!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or fairy tail...**

**With Itachi**

'i am almost done!' then he sighed deeply. 'i didn't know it would take this much out of me'

"W-what are you d-d-doing?" hinata asked Itachi absolutely frightened.

"i'm going to save you." he replied bluntly. Hinata was absolutely taken aback.

"s-so you're g-gonna let me go?!" she said happily.

"no." he paused as he looked at hinata's confused face. "you will go somewhere far away from here.."

"by s-save me do y-you mean k-kill m-m-me?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" He suddenly yelled to her.

Now hinata was extremely confused. Weren't they gonna take her byakugan? Werent they going to kill her and just leave her body somewhere nobody would find it. At first she thought that but as she heard Itachi say he wouldnt kill her she was completely clueless on what he was going to do.

"I-Itachi right?" hinata stuttered.

"what?" he practically snapped.

"why d-do you w-w-want to save m-me?"

"its just-" he paused and sighed "you remind me of sasuke on the night i killed our clan"

"i-im sorry"

"why are you sorry?"

"It m-must have b-b-been hard for y-you" Itachi chuckled.

"It was actually" he felt something warm run down his cheek. 'what is this? a-am I crying?'

"Itachi a-are y-you okay?" hinata asked. That was it for him. tears began to pour down his cheeks and chin. 'how? how is this one girl pulling so much emotion out of me?'

" h-hyuuga if i let you out of that chair promise you wont run away?"

"i p-p-promise It-tachi"

"swear on your life?"

"I sw-swear o-on my life"

He said the word "release"and all the locks that held her to the chair unlocked and fell to the floor. She felt the sudden urge to run away but she didn't. She couldn't. Her father had always taught her to keep her promises no matter who she made them to. So instead of running away she just slowly got up and walked to Itachi before sitting next to him.

"I-itachi?" she asked.

"what?" he said as his voice cracked.

"what a-a-are you p-planning to do t-to me?"

"Save you like i said earlier"

"H-How?"

"A portal" he answered. _'wait wait wait! why am i trusting her with all of this information?'_

_'Because she is the type of person you can trust your life with'_ The little girls voice from earlier said.

'_Who are you?'_

_'You can call me Vermilion'_

_'WAIT! why are you in my head?!'_

_'Because I can help you Itachi'_

_'I don't need help!'_

_'Itachi I will make you a deal'_

_'okay and what deal will that be?'_

_'If you help this girl then...I will make sure all of your sins are forgiven.'_

_'m-my sins?'_ then he began having flashbacks of killing his family.

'_DEAL!"_

_'Okay good luck Uchiha Itachi'_

"achi? I-itachi h-hello?" Hinata said softly shattering his thoughts.

"okay Hyuuga 15 minutes until its ready" he said to her.

"a-alright" she answered as she nodded.

**With Naruto...**

Naruto hit the ground with a hard 'thud. As he went to get back up he winced and hissed in pain.

"aww did I hit your little ribs? Poor baby." The woman said as she let out a sickly sweet giggle.

breathing heavily Naruto replied "No but you did hit one thing"

"oh? And what was that? Your pride?"

"Nope my last nerve!" he shouted as he punched her in the face.

**(sorry cant't write fighting scenes worth a crap! so just imagine what he does as he fights the chick)**

**Time skip After Naruto beats the girl...**

"Well I guess since you beat me I have to tell you my name." she said on the verge of passing out.

"my name is...Tenshi no yōna akuma" Before she could say more she went unconscious.

As she passed out the shield that surrounded the hideout disappeared. And Naruto moved on to find Hinata with the rest of the group not too far behind him.

**With Kiba...**

KIbas heart raced as he ran down a long hallway shrouded by darkness to get away from his pursuer. He then turned a corner to hide in what seemed to be a cabinet of some sort. As he shut the door and calmed his breath he began to hear footsteps come closer and closer until it stopped in front of the place he was hiding. Kiba's heart pounded against his chest to where he thought it would burst and he began to sweat.

'please don't find me. please don't find me.' Kiba thought as he held his breath. The shadow got closer and closer until it was right in front of him.

'Please, please, please'

"oh well i guess i lost him" he heard deidara say with a sigh as he began to leave. "i guess i will have to check out that security breach." but then he groaned. "I wish Itachi would hurry up and get out of the sacred sacrifice room! i mean god! its right down this hall so its not like he has to travel very far to give us the eyes that we need for leader-sama" Then he began to walk down the hallway

About 45 seconds later kiba quit holding his breath and breathed heavily and coughed a few times. Then he smirked "thanks for telling me where it is Blondie" then he took off down the hall to where hinata was.

After what seemed to be forever Kiba came to a set of gigantic double doors.

**With hinata...**

"the portal is open hyuuga...so go on before" Itachi paused hearing someone approach the room of the room. "i really have to kill you"

"YOU'RE NOT KILLING ANYONE UCHIHA!" Itachi just chuckled.

"and what are gonna do about it inuzuka?"He asked as e grabbed hinata and spun her around to cover her eyes.

"I could just kill her right here in front of you but-"

"But what?"Kiba yelled angrily.

"hah. i made a deal with someone"

"And what was this deal?!" Naruto shouted running through the door with Neji, Shikamaru, and Lee.

"Its none of your concern! Just know that someone is paying a high price for Hyuuga here!"

"Let her go!" Neji yelled charging at him trying to get Hinata away. Itachi just sighed.

"And here i thought we didn't have to fight but oh well" he shrugged as Neji closed in on him.

"Sorry Hyuuga looks like your train ends here." then he took Hinata by her neck and threw her through the portal before closing it Hearing Hinata's terrified screams.

Neji hit the ground face first. once he seen the portal close he called out for her then turned around to itachi who passed out from Fatigue. Undeniable rage and sadness coursing through his veins as he pushed himself off the ground and charged at the man who killed his cousin.

Little did he know...Hinata was alive.

**A.N./ HI GUYS! sorry i haven't updated in a while I swear its not my fault! Its my friends so don't kill me! Anyways this is the last call for votes on who hinata should be with! OH! by the way how was the chapter? hopefully i did good!**

**before i forget...remember R&amp;R!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY DEAR READER! lol love you guys!**


	7. The Trip

**A****.N./WAZZUP GUYS!? lol so i have been thinking really super duper hard on this story and i have decided that Hinata will fall for gray! HOWEVER she joins Phantom lord before she joins fairytail...you can probably guess why...BUT IF YOU CANT YOU WILL FIND OUT IN ZE next chapter! ENJOY!**

**With Hinata**

As she fell through the portal she was surrounded by a white light. Its intensity caused hinata to squint and cover her eyes. When she heard a voice call out to her like an angel. She turned around to face her little sister hanabi.

"H-Hanab-bi is that y-you?" hanabi just giggled.

"Of course its me silly!"

"b-but you a-and the others-"

"I know...and its true i...i am dead Hinata" Hanabi said with a sorrowful smile befroe continuing.

"but I want to apologize for how selfish and mean i was to you when i was alive." Hinata began to tear up.

"Hanabi-" But she cut her off.

"Hinata this may sound stupid but...I want you to be happy!" she paused as she began to cry herself.

"And before i have to go...i want to give you something..." Hanabi said as she put something on hinatas neck.

"H-Hanabi?"

"Promise me that no matter what you'll be happy"

"I-I promise! But p-please tell me w-whats going on"

"I Dont have enough time hinata...Im sorry but hopefully your gift will help through the rest o your life."

"m-my gift" Then she looked down to see a silver locket with her name engraved on the front however she wasnt able to open it.

"w-wait i can't open it"

"it will open at the right time okay" she smiled sadly and hugged hinata.

"goodbye sister..." Hinata closed her eyes and began to cry.

All of a sudden hinata felt as if she was falling. Her eyes snapped open as she hit the ground head first. Before she blacked out she began to feel cold water raining down on her.

**A.N./ XD i know it was short but i needed something to kinda fill in for next chapter...so who thought that sisterly moment was sad? my cousin said it was stupid and that there should be more fighting but then again hes only 9! hehehe hope y'all enjoyed it wont take too long to update next chapter. And yes Hinata is in fiore! Yay! well enough of my blabbering BYE GUYS!**


	8. HinataRedfox?

**A.N./ Hi guys! I completely forgot to upload this chapter after i uploaded the last one! #Procrastination XD... and through out the story i will go to the hidden leaf to let y'all know what naruto and the rest of the gang are up to! but for now it will be with Hinata.**

**With Hinata**

"-ey are you okay?" A deep, rough voice asked her as she slowly began to awaken. As she opened her eyes she was temporarily blinded by a bright light and a throbbing pain in her head. After a while her eyes adjusted and she seen a tall, black haired boy with red eyes and face piercings. **(everybody can guess who this is)** She was in a house made of iron. **(dont judge me in dont know what gajeels house looks like!)**

"where am i?" she asked as she looked around sitting up and panicking. But he just pushed her back by her forehead.

"Calm down youre at my place" Then she looked at him confused.

"do you live in a mental institution or something?" He sputtered and gasped.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT YOU STUPID BRAT?!" he shouted at her.

"YOU HAVE FREAKING _IRON_ WALLS!" he opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it and 'tch'-ed.

"so whats your name?" she paused and her eyes widened.

"m-my name?...OH GOD I CANT REMEMBER!" She Paused and gripped her head and tried remember her name. this concerned gajeel.

"dont think too much okay? just relax and- hang on whats around your neck?" then he curiosly.

'attenion span of a squrriel i swear to god' she thought as her eyebrow twitched.

"i think your name is Hinata"

"why do you think that?"

"well thats the name on this locket"

"locket?" she asked as she looked down.

"here let me take it off so you can see" he said as he reached behind her head to unhook it only for it to shock him.

"FUCK!"he shouted as he sucked on his finger. " That shit hurt!- well it wont come off so yup!" then he stood up as hinata rolled her eyes.

"The names Gajeel Redfox!" he held out his hand for you to shake it.

"umm Hinata...Hinata...I dont have a last name i guess..." she said as tears pricked her eyes.

"You can have mine!" he said happily.

"what?"

"Yeah! I've always wanted a little sister!"

"really?!"

"hell yeah!"

"alright then! Im Hinata Redfox!" she shouted as she hugged Gajeel.

"by the way are you blind?"

"no why do you ask?"

"well you dont have pupils"

"NO WAY LET ME SEE!" Gajeel gave her a mirror and as she looked at her eyes she gasped.

"MY EYES ARE SO COOL!" Gajeel just laughed.

**Time skip...(4 years)**

Gajeel was only 15 then and Hinata 14...however over time they both changed. They went from happy, lovable kids to unruly, brutal, terrifying delinquents. It wasnt just their personalities that changed they also changed physically. Gajeel now being 19 now had longer black hair, bigger muscles , more piercings, and a deeper more intimidating voice **(basically how he looked when he was introduced)**. While hinata being 18 had short(boy short), spiked, messy indigo hair with lavender highlights, she also had ear and lip, rings with her right eyebrow pierced She Was well built (not a body builder but still had muscles). While gajeel wears a white shirt and black pants with combat boots, hinata wears a black belly shirt with camouflage short shorts and combat boots. And during this time they joined a guild called Phantom Lord and Gajeel became the fearsome "Black Steal" Gajeel. However the only reason he was like that was to protect his sister.

**Flashback...**

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARD" Gajeel yelled furiously as he struggled against the anti-magic chains that held him back from killing the man dearing to hurt his sister. Jose Porla's strongest Henchman.

"and what are you gonna do?" He said as he kick the chained up hinata in the ribs making her bite her lip to stop from crying out in pain. Gajeel suddenly tried to lunge at the henchman but couldn't reach him.

"I'll fuckin kill you YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Is that so?" He suddenly pulled a sword out and cut hinata on the cheek before pointed at the badly beaten hinata's neck.

"G-Gajeel just stop please" she said as she began to cry.

"It would be wise to listen to her gajeel" The henchman said as he yanked hinata's head upwards and put the sword to hinata's throat.

"Please listen to him Gajeel" she said as she felt the cool metal against her neck. "Please brother i don't want to die!"

Gajeel remained quiet until he heard a dark laugh come from the man.

"well i hope the loss of this girl will teach you obedience" Then he raised his sword and quickly brought it down.

"NO STOP!" Gajeel screamed until he heard the sound of metal against metal. When he looked up he seen that hinata had the sword in the links of both chains and had kicked Jose away from her. then her pulled her arms apart and made the sword break the chains. Then before Jose Could get up She ran over to Gajeel and tried to free him. But a sudden blast of black hit her and knocked her against the wall. Unmoving. Gajeel felt something snap within him as he began to be covered in metallic scales. He looked over Jose and began to laugh an insane, dark laugh.

"I'm Gonna Kill you!" Then he broke the chains like they were made of glass. But right before he could beat the guy to death he heard clapping as he turned around to see Jose Porla himself. Gajeel dropped his henchman.

"What do you want from us"

"I want you and your sister to join my guild and wage war against the guild called Fairy Tail"

"And what is we dont" gajeel said as he got in Jose's face.

"well i'd hate to see your little sister hurt" Gajeel growled and grabbed him by the collar.

"you won't lay a hand on her" but Jose just smirked.

"I won't if you two join my guild. I can see you both have potential. You in iron dragon slaying. Her Hand-to-hand combat and some type of magic that cant be identified."

"what?" The metallic scales disappeared from Gajeel.

"yes you see when she broke those chains an electric blue spark came from her" Gajeel looked back at hinata and then to Jose before releasing him and quietly agreeing to the deal.

**Flashback end...**

**A.N./ XD how was that? Sorry if you guys don't like the sibling-ship of Hinata and Gajeel. WHO LIKES HINATA"S NEW LOOK?! It took me like three days to come up with it...Now its time for some serious news...School starts soon and Its probably gonna take longer then it usually does to update  
DON'T HATE ME!  
**


	9. Hammer Head Hinata!

**A.N./ Hows it going bros? sorry just got finished catching up with all the pewdiepie videos that i have missed! sorry it took so long to update! Ive been in school, and studying and i haven't had the time to update! Plus my laptop got smashed so...I JANKED MY SISTERS! yes mwhahaha Anyways ENJOY!**

**At Phantom Lord...**

"Gajeel~" Hinata whined.

"What Hinata?" Gajeel snapped at her.

"I'm hungry~"

"here" He says as he hands her a screw.

"THE HELL IS THIS METAL FACE?!"

"ITS A SCREW PIPSQUEAK!"

"I CANT EAT THIS SHIT IDIOT!"

"WHY NOT MISS BIPOLAR!"

"ITS A GOD DAMN SCREW! I CANT EAT METAL!" Gajeel blushed in embarrassment and 'tched.

"Then go buy you something to eat" he said as he handed her some money.

"Thank you dear big brother of mine!" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you in a little bit! Love ya!"

**With Hinata...**

As Hinata happily skipped down the street people looked at her in fear. Yes people were afraid of Hinata...due to her um...'unique' reputation. She is known as "Hammer Head Hinata" the bipolar, violent, potty-mouthed little sister of THE black steel Gajeel! Rumors have even started about her slaughtering an entire dark guild by herself. Another rumor (that happens to be true) is that when she meets someone she hates she head buts them in the nose to show her agression towards them but, if she likes you ( in a relationship way)she'll head but you and then kiss you but if she wants to be your friend she will head but you and then hug you...weird i know.

"hmmm lets see what am i hungry for?" she thought for a little bit until she came to a cafe.

"I know! I will eat cinnamon buns! yay!"

Then she skipped inside where everyone looked at her and began to sweat. She then walked up to the cashier. he was big, muscular and had at least 5 tattoos.

"I'd like a-" She was cut off by his girly shriek. "HERE TAKE IT! TAKE ALL OF IT" he said as he began to throw money at her from the register. This began to tick her off to the point of no return.

"LOOK I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID MONEY! I JUST WANT SOME GOD DAMN CINNAMON BUNS!"

"hey calm down sir"

everyone gasped and went silent.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata slowly turned around to find a half naked raven haired boy standing in the doorway of the cafe. She had a dark aura around her as she slowly walked up to the boy and lifted him in the air by his neck.

"what the hell did you just call me?"

"o-oops i-i didnt know you were a girl"

Suddenly Hinata smiled and head butted him in the nose. breaking it. he hissed in pain as everyone 'oh'ed .

"why would you do tha-" he was cut off by Hinata's lips crashing into his in a sweet, innocent kiss.

"e-e-excuse me miss your cinnamon buns are done" She quit kissing the boy and grabbed her cinnamon buns and passed him on her way out.

"ya know I never caught your name boy"

"i-its-uh G-Gray F-Fullbuster" he said blushing deeply as his heartbeat sped up and his stomach had butterflies."w-whats yours" she giggled and made her way out the door a and he followed and began to walk with her.

"I am Hinata Redfox but you can call me Hammer."

"why Hammer?"

"Thats what my friends call me"

"A-am i your friend?"

"of course! you are the only one in god knows how many years that has actually treated me like a regular person and not a...a criminal" she said as she began to blush lightly.

"R-really?" she nodded.

"Hinata can i ask you something?"

"Sure" she said as they began to approach Phantom Lord.

"If we ever meet again will you maybe...go on a date with me?" He began to blush a tomato red. Hinata's whole face went red.

"s-sure i guess"

"REALLY?!" gray yelled happily but then coughed.

"Goodbye Gray Fullbuster" she said as she ran towards her guild.

Gray watched her retreating figure. However he didnt see that she went inside the guild.

**A.N./ sorry that this is kinda long i felt that Hinata and Gray needed a little fluff so yeah...And i just found out that pewdiepie turned off the comments on his videos...I am truly devastated but i respect his decision.I know something that is running through at least one person's head as they read this chapter..**

**"Hinata used head but"**

**"It was super effective!"**

**XD sorry for the randomness  
**

**BYE GUYS SEE YOU LATER!**


	10. Wrong question

**A.N./ hey guys long time no see! Hows my favorite readers? XD well its time for the newest**

**addition to this crappy yet supposedly good story! Enjoy!**

**In the Hidden Leaf...**

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" Kiba yelled as he slammed his fist into Itachi's face.

"like I just said...i don't know" He said as Kiba went to kick him, only to be stopped by a hand pulling him away.

"Kiba stop". Kakashi says as he stops Kiba from hitting Itachi again. "I'll get him to talk". Then he pushed Kiba out the door and locked it.

"If all you are going to do is beat me and ask the same question over and over you won't get anything out of me"

"Don't worry Itachi i won't." Kakashi said as he sat across from across from him.

"before you threw Hinata in the portal you said you made a deal with someone...who was it?"

"I don't know all i got was their name"

"And what was that person's name Itachi?"

"She said her name was Vermillion."

"mmhmm...what exactly did you get out of this deal?"

"...forgiveness..."

"So where exactly did that portal let out Itachi?"

"I don't know Vermillion never told me"

"Who is Vermillion?"

"She's the little girl who told me not to kill Hyuuga"

"So Hinata isn't dead...but then that leaves the same question...where is she?"

**"She's in Fiore safe and sound."**

Kakashi turned around to see a teenage girl with long blonde hair with a pink dress on. He quickly drew a shuriken.

"Who are you?"

**"I am Vermillion."**

"You're the one who told Itachi to push Hinata through that portal?

**"ask the right question and you will receive the right answer"**

"what exactly is the right question then?"

**"whatever you want it to be Hatake Kakashi"**

"how do you know my name?"

**"I know more than just your name"**

"Is that so?"

**"Kakashi you're asking the wrong questions and recieving the wrong answers"**

"oh really now?"

**"yes"**

"so you mean no then right?"

**"yes"**

"and by that you mean no too correct?"

**"Like I said before Kakashi wrong questions mean wrong answers"**

"how do I know when a question is a right question?"

**"I dont know"**

"...I'm done" kakashi said as he rubbed his temples.

"Calm done Kakashi" Itachi said out of no where. "I can ask her the right questions."

"alright go ahead" he said giving up.

"Alright Vermillion Wheres hinata?"

**"In Fiore like I said earlier"**

"Why is she in Fiore?"

**"I wanted to show her what a true family looks like"**

"A true family huh?"

**"No"**

"sorry wrong question" he paused. "Can they get her back?"

**"Possibly"**

"Who is this so called 'Family'" _  
_

**"Gajeel Redfox and pretty soon the entire Fairy Tail guild."**

"What is Fiore?"

**"A country far away."**

"Whats so special about Fiore?"

**"Its where magic exists"**

"Whats Fairy Tail then?"

**"One of the most crazy, destructive, loving, kind and Generous guilds in Fiore."**

"how would they get there to get her...ya know _if _she wants to come back that is?"

**"I would open a portal for them IF they ask nicely"**

"did that answer all your questions Kakashi" Itachi said looking back at him. Kakashi nodded with his eyes narrowed.

**"that reminds me...I made a promise to you Itachi"** he nodded slowly before Realizes they made a deal.

**"and as promised I shall forgive your sins"** she began to glow a bright white light as she cupped Itachi's cheek and rubbed it with her thumb and closed her eyes.

**"Uchiha Itachi I hear by annouce that you are free of your sins and your victims have forgiven you. After today you are the live a free humble life in peace and harmony." **then Itachi began to glow along with her.

**"You are now cleansed".** Then there was a bright flash and Itachi disapeared.

**"He is free...physically, emotionally, and spiritually".**

"Where'd he go!" Kakashi yelled shocked that a criminal escaped him just like that.

**"He is where he should be. now calm down cyclopes" **kakashi felt his eye twitch.

"This is why I hate kids"

**Time skip...**

The rest of the group soon gathered around Vermillion **(its really getting annoying calling Mavis Vermillion).**

**"Do you really want to save your friend?"**

they all nodded.

**"Even if she's not the same as you remember?"**

they all nodded.

**"Even if she doesn't remember you?"**

They slowly nodded.

**"Even if it breaks her heart and spirit?"**

they didn't answer...

**"Alright then do you still wish to get your friend ninjas?"**

"Yes..." they all say in unison.

**"such selfish friends..." **Vermillion said as she shook her head.

Then there was a bright flash and a shift in gravity before they fell out the sky piling on top of each other with poor Shikamaru on the very bottom.

"W-What a drag"

They all got off and looked around.

"Where the hell are we?"

**A.N./ XD yup I decided the rest of the group should join in the fun of being in fiore! I've been thinking and I have another idea for the story. A lot of you guys want Natsu to join the harem but I'm sorry THAT CANT HAPPEN! I SUPPORT NALU WITH A FIREY PASSION! so instead I have decided to add Rouge and Loke! sorry if you don't like Loke! Anyways I will try to update alot more but if I cant...OH WELL! BYE!**


	11. Always

**A.N./ Hey guys! Long time no see!...wait you can't see me...well...Long time no read huh? sorry about the updates being so weird! I'm gonna try and make it to where I update every 3 weeks! *looks at note cards* welp theres nothin else to talk about...so...ENJOY!**

**With Hinata...**

"Man I'm beat! That mission really took a toll on me." Hinata sighed as she cuddled into her big brother's shoulder.

"Well go to sleep pipsqueak..." Gajeel said putting his chin on the crown of her head.

"Alright but don't get the guild destroyed okay?" She said as she smiled and yawned at the same time before laying her head down on her brother's lap while he played with her hair and took a bite out of a crowbar. He let her sleep for about 30 minutes before he took her upstairs to the infirmary **(to sleep on the comfortable beds obviously) **then went to the bathroom. When he came out however...

"Well hello there Fairy Tail"

**Fight scene (sorry can't write them worth a crap!) with Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord...**

Hinata woke up with a start after hearing an explosion.

"C'mon Gajeel you had one job!" she said as she ran out of the door and seen the damage done to the guild. Then another explosion sounded making Hinata lose her balance and fall off the balcony only to have something burn her arm. She hissed in pain and rubbed it. Only to be grabbed by a pink **(salmon)** haired boy with an angry expression.

"you're coming with me!" He said as he grabbed her by the back of her shirt and dragged her out the back door of the guild.

**With Gajeel...**

"Well since we are done here I am going to face the wrath of the almighty violent, Bipolar hammer that is my sister..." Gajeel said as he was walking towards the infirmary. When he heard someone shout "whipped" and without even looking Gajeel punched the guy in the face.

"Shut up before I slice you all to bits." Then he continued to the infirmary before knocking.

"Pipsqueak you okay in there?" there came no response.

"she must be sleeping...and since I wanna live I'll leave her alone." he whispered to himself.

"Actually Gajeel." Jose said from behind him. "I'm afraid You aren't going to find her anywhere here."

**With Hinata...**

"WHERE IS LUCY WENCH!" Natsu screamed at Hinata.

"HEY FUCKER! DON'T FUCKIN YELL AT ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THIS _LUCY _IS." Hinata yelled back at him.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!"

"I'M NOT PLAYING DUMB NOW LET ME GO!"

"SHUT UP AND TELL BEFORE I BURN YOU TO ASHES" Natsu said as he started to burn Hinata. She hissed in pain.

"THAT HURTS GOD DAMNIT! STOP!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHERE LUCY IS" This pissed Hinata off.

"LOOK YOU FIRE BREATHING,PINK HAIRED, SURPRISINGLY NOT FUGLY SHIT HEAD I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR LITTLE FRIEND IS NOW YOU BETTER PUT OUT THIS GOD DAMN FIRE BEFORE I GO APE SHIT AND RIP OUT YOUR THROAT AND BEAT YOU WITH IT THEN THROW YOU IN A LAKE AND FILLED WITH SHARKS AND RAZOR BLADES THEN FISH OUT WHAT IS LEFT AND BEAT IT WITH A ROCK! THEN LET A VULCAN EAT IT!" Natsu automatically put out the flames that once covered Hinata.

"sorry..."

"SORRY? _SORRY? _YOU TRY TO KILL ME AND ALL YOU GOTTA SAY IS FUCKIN SORRY!" She then got up and head butted him. He yelped and fell to the ground. Then she tilted his head up so he was looking up at her.

"You are forgiven" Then hugged him, after making him officially confused, he hugged back. Hinata pulled back and looked at the now puzzled natsu.

"lets go find Lucy" And smiled at him making him follow along.

"okay" he said numbly.

**-Time skip-**

"If my guild even took your friend chances are shes at the H.Q. Just up ahead." Hinata explained to Natsu as she

"Sorry for burning you earlier miss..." He trailed off so she would tell him her name.

"Hinata...Hinata Redfox" she said back to him. If he was drinking something he would have done a huge spit-take.

"Y-You're Hinata Redfox?!" he shouted.

"yup and whats your name?" she asked.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. But that isn't the point!"

"I thought you had a whole bunch of armor and weapons and stuff!" He shouted as he pointed at her accusingly.

"hmm? The only armor and weapons I had were from when I was 14. All it was, was a forehead protector with a snail on it, some weird knife things and shuriken But my brother ate them a long time ago"

"Is it true that you took down an entire dark guild by yourself"

"yeah why?". Natsu nearly fell over.

"You are one of the most feared girls in the country and you still act like you're not proud of it." Hinata looked away, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Thats because I'm _not _proud of it"

"What do you mean?"

"I hate being feared by everyone...even my own brother is scared of me." Natsu began to see tears drip down her cheeks. Noticing his glance she turned away. He began to feel kinda guilty when he seen her tears.

"Hinata..."

"You don't know what its like to have everyone too scared to even look at you in fear of being killed when...when you would never harm anyone! When all you want is someone to understand you! When you just want A friend!" Natsu put a hand on hinata's shoulder. Only to have it smacked away.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY DRAGN-" She was cut off by the pink haired wizard hugging her tightly against his chest.

"You've already got a friend silly." She looked up at him confused with a blush on her face.

"Even though you are one feared by many." he brushed some hair out of her face and slowly leaned in putting his forehead to hers. "And you are a member of Phantom Lord...You'll always have me as a friend Hina" Then he smiled as he lightly kissed her forehead "Always".

**A.N./ DDXX Sorry NaLu fans I had to do it (no matter how much it hurts *grips shirt over heart*). My friend Selene is really scary! hehehe so in a little bit I think i'm going to make her meet rouge and sting before the GMGs! Anywho...who else wants to see big hero 6? Alright I'll stop talking your ears off...or typing your eyes off (*cue obnoxious rich person laughter*)...BYE GUYS!**


	12. Blue Pegasus?

**A.N. HI GUYS! how are y'all doing? Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter...PWEASE DON'T KILL ME! but that I have a new tablet I can update a little more often. AND I would like to thank all of you guys for your helpful reviews! BUT I have decided that this will either be a natsu x hinata, Laxus x hinata, or sting/rouge x hinata...sorry to all the people who wanted her to be with gray...or naruto...**

**fuckin hate NaruHina sometimes...ENJOY MY DEARLY BELOVED READERS!**

**With the NInjas...**

The group had been walking for at least 5 hours and it was starting to get dark.

"We have been walking for hours! Can we PLEASE take a break?!" shouted an annoyed and exhausted Sakura.

"You're right...we need to set up camp." Kakashi agreed.

"YES FINALLY! C'MON AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled happily as he raced his furry partner to a small stream.

"B-but we haven't even reached a town yet!" Naruto complained.

"We'll keep going in the morning dude cheer up!" Choji said as he ate some chips. Naruto sighed.

None of this would have happened if he would have just kept calm...if he would have just apologized to hinata right then and there as soon as those hurtful, stupid words left his mouth. Now his guilt grew and grew with every passing moment, he wished he could take the words that made her leave back. He wished that there was a way to go back in time to stop himself from hurting one of his best friends.** But there isn't. **

"hey...you okay?" A concerned TenTen asked the now depressed blonde boy.

"Yeah I'm fine" He replied with a heavy sigh.

"Doesn't seem like it...wanna talk about it?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Its...all my fault..."

"hmm?"

"Everything that's happened...Its all my fault..."

"c'mon Naruto its not your fault"

"How?"

"Well...You weren't the one that kidnapped hinata. You weren't the one that pushed her through that portal"

Naruto smiled slightly and sighed again. "Thanks for trying TenTen."

"Naruto-" She was cut off by a rustling in the bushes a few yards away. Everyone drew their weapons. suddenly a young boy with light brown hair jumped out, startled.

"W-who are you people and what are you doing here?" He said.

"We should ask you the same question kid." Naruto yelled as he held his fist front of him.

"I am Eve Tilm of the Blue Pegasus guild. You're turn." The boy said as he glared at the group and got in a fighting stance.

"why you little-" Naruto growled but got cut off by kakashi.

"I am Kakashi, these people are Guy, Rock Lee, Naruto, Neji, Kiba and his dog Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, TenTen, Sakura, and Ino. We're lost...can you help us?" Eve thought for a little bit before smiling and wrapping his arms around the girls' waists.

"Why of course! A guy like me can't even stand the thought of leaving 3 beautiful maidens in the woods at night. Come! You can stay at my guild for tonight **(He's starting to sound like Tamaki from OHSHC)** this way!" Eve said as he began to walk to his guild.

**Time Skip...**

They finally arrived ata huge building that had a strange symbol on a sign that said 'BLUE PEGASUS'

"here we are! C'mon in I'll introduce you to everybody." while the group shared an uneasy glance Eve pushed open the doors.

"GUYS I'M BACK" He shouted but got no reply. Eve rolled his eyes.

"I HAVE GUESTS WITH ME!" Still no reply. Then the young boy sighed.

"THREE OF THEM ARE GIRLS!" then seemingly out of nowhere Eve got pushed out of the way by two other people.

"helllloooo ladies I'm Ren" said a boy with black hair.

"And I am Hibiki" said the other boy with light brown hair. "And you are?" The two said at the same time before kissing the girls' knuckles, making them blush.

"I-i'm...uh..um" Ino began but trailed off.

"The girl with the Pink hair is Sakura, The one with brown is TenTen and the blonde is Ino." Eve chirped from behind the two boys.

"ooooooohhhhh does master know these people are here Eve?" Eve'seyes widened a little bit as he froze.

"oh dear looks like little Evie is gonna get punished...lets just hope it isn't as horrible as your last punishment" Eve got a scared look on his face as they mentoined the punishment he had to go through the last time he got in trouble. The ninjas felt uneasy as soon as the two boys mentioned that the young man that saved them was going to get punished and the feeling only grew as soon as the two boys said 'horrible'. the young boy began to cry.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO SCRUB THE TOILETS AGAIN!" That made the ninjas fall over anime style.

"Eve, Hibiki, Ren who are these people?" A bald man dressed like cupid asked as he walked down the stairs. His appearance making the ninjas want to shudder/laugh.

"Oh m-master! these are some people I found in the woods...they said they were lost!" Eve said. The bald man smiled.

"Awww how nice of you to rescue them" He ruffled Eve's hair and walked towards the group and bowed.

"Hello I am The master of Blue Pegasus Bob who are you?" Gai stepped up to speak this time.

"I am Gai and these are my friends, **(not gonna type all their names again...too much work)"**

**"**They need a place to sleep tonight and since we had the extra room...I kinda figured..." Eve trailed off rubbing the back of his neck and looking down.

"WHY OF COURSE! It would be very rude to just leave them out there!" The young boy sighed in relief.

"BUT!" Eve stiffened. "If they are to stay here it is your job to keep Ichiya away from the girls" Bob ordered.

"Poor, Poor Evie" Ren and Hibiki said at the same time.

**A.N./ XD yup they get found by Blue Pegasus! Gotta love little Eve though (He's my favorite out of the Trimens if you haven't noticed yet)! Anyways...I was thinking about hinata's look the other day and I really want to change it...well some of it. I want to keep her hair and face peircings but I want to change her clothes...If you guys have any ideas tell me what they are and I will take (what I think is) the best one and make that her new look...BYE! THANKS FOR READING!**


	13. Lucy's savior

**A.N./ /**

**HUGE ANOUNCEMENT!- After giving this a lot of thought and getting constantly harassed, and/or abused by my Bestie Selene; I have decided that this will be a Natsu x Hinata Fanfic!**

**Sorry to all of you guys who wanted hinata to get with someone else! DX**

**hmmmm...what else...OH! I still need a new look for hinata...the look she has now annoys me to no end...AND I AM THE ONE THAT CAME UP WITH IT! lol how is that for irony? XD anyways...ENJOY!**

**With Hinata and Natsu...**

"Hey Hina! Are we getting close to your H.Q.?! Its gonna get dark soon!" Natsu asked/yelled Hinata. She just giggled.

"That almost rhymed pinky!" the girl shouted as she contiued climbing to the top of a small cliff **(its only like 15 feet off the ground)**

"Its salmon!"

"Yeah, yeah tomato, tomato. Now shut your trap and get up here." Hinata giggled as she heard Natsu growl something.

**Time skip...**

"wait! wait! so you have a cat thats blue AND it can talk?!" Hinata giggled/asked.

"Yup! his name is Happy!" Natsu said as he smiled happily with his hands behind his head.

"That's amazing! Can I meet him someday Natsu?"

"Absolutely!"

"Sweet!" the girl shouted as she sawthat they were almost to the H.Q.

"Alright just a little more." Then suddenly, Hinata tripped and almost faceplanted with a gasp. ALMOST. Right before she hit the ground she felt strong, warm arms wrap around her, stopping her nose from colliding with the hard, rocky, ground. Hinata sighed in relief and looked up to Natsu. Only to find him a few inches away from her face. staring into her eyes. At first, out of habit, she looked away.

"N-Na-" Hinata tried to say his name but it didn't come out right. She looked him in the eyes and found her face growing hotter and hotter as they both began to lean in to eachother. Soon they were centimeters away, lips about to touch, love about to blossom. When Suddenly Natsu pulled back and sniffed the air. The red faced girl sat there shocked...and kinda sad.

"What is it natsu?"

"Its" He sniffed again. "Lucy"

"So..that means that she IS in fact at the H.Q., which, means that I need to get her.

"How though?" Hinata thought for a moment before smiling a creepy smile and answering.

"Oh you'll see just wait out here okay?" then kissed him on the cheek and running through the hidden door.

"o-okay" Natsu said as he blushed and touched where Hinata kissed him.

**Time skip With Hinata...**

"Lucy!" hinata whisper yelled.

"W-who's there?" A scared voice squeaked from a down the hallway.

"My name is Hinata I'm here to help you okay?"

"O-Okay"

Then hinata tried to pull the door open only find that it was locked.

"okay now what do I do?" she asked quietly before hearing someone come down the hallway.

"Shit. hang in there Lucy"

"alright"

Hinata hid herself in the room next to lucy's and listened to what seemed to be Jose talking to lucy about something she couldn't quite make out. After about 5 minutes later Jose began to leave so hinata slipped out of the room she was in and into lucy's before the door closed. She sighed in relief then cringed when Lucy screamed.

"Y-you're hammer-head Hinata!" Hinata shushed her.

'Look blondie I don't have time for this now c'mon" she said as she took out a knife and Lucy tensed.

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Oh but I will." A man's voice chuckled from behind the girls.

"Shit." was the only thing the raven haired girl said as Jose took her by her hair and lifted her head. Making her yelp in pain.

"tsk. tsk. tsk. Unruly guild members deserve punishment." then he back handed her. She fell to the ground and quickly got back up, popping her neck and fingers before retorting.

"And shitty guild masters deserve an ass kicking." Jose only smirked.

"oh? How exactly do you plan to give me one when you can't even use your own magic?" That struck a nerve. Hinata growled and threw her knife without looking at Lucy sucessfully cutting the ropes that bound her.

"Lucy. Natsu is waiting outside. Just walk out that door and jump okay?"

"W-what about you?"

"I'm not coming...just go. Hurry." Lucy nodded.

"Oh no you don't!" Jose yelled as he grabbed for lucy only to get cut across the cheek from one of hinata's many knives.

"Don't worrying about her! Pay attenion to me!" She yelled throwing her knives at the man. Who dodged them.

"Always the brat that wants Attenion." He chuckled darkly before picking Hinata up by her throat and began to squeeze it.

"Hinata!" Lucy screamed.

"L-ucy get out of h-he-re" Jose squeezed harder making her let out a strangled squeak. "Now!" Lucy growled and ran towards Jose.

"N-no lu-cy stop!" But was cut off by jose dropping her and falling to the ground.

"y-you little-" Jose said gripping his baby maker, groaning in pain.

"Jerk" Lucy yelled running to Hinata's aid and helping her out of the room. Only to find themselves outside.

"He's" Hinata breathed heavily and gulped. "Down there just...jump."

" I'm not gonna leave you here Hinata"

"It's fine Lucy you just...go okay?"

"You two aren't going anywhere." Jose yelled furiously as he picked up one of hinata's knives and threw it at the girls. More specifically Lucy. Hinata, being the girl she is, and the fact that this girl needed her help. Threw herself in front of Lucy making the knife go into her side and sucessfully pushing both her and Lucy off the edge. plummeting towards the ground. Hinata remembered Lucy hugging her screaming for natsu before the world around her turned into darkness.

**A.N./ / So? How was it? I was really excited to make this chapter, I felt like making Lucy and Hinata best friends so that somewhere along the way when Hinata finds out that she is, in fact, a ninja Lucy can give her a pep talk about asking natsu what he thinks she should do and then BOOM! Confessions accure. Either that or a love triangle. idk. THANX CHU FOR WEADING! BYE!**


	14. Hinata's new look and Natsu's feelings

**A.N./ O-O before you guys yell at me...I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I tried and tried to think of something after my tablet broke! Don't hate me! And i decided to put the three chapters i had originally wrote together in one chapter to speed things along so I will upload that after I upload this. ENJOY!**

** With Natsu**

'Why?' Natsu began to think while he looked upon Hinata sleeping face that was, at the moment, scrunched up in pain. 'Why won't she wake up already? its been 2 days'

"Natsu?" A certain blonde mage said worriedly as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Luce? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Natsu. What is it?"

"have you ever...kinda..Y'know...felt-uh-" Natsu sighed in frustration. "maybe connected to someone?"

"What do you mean Natsu?"

"Its just...Ever since I met Hina I can't stop myself from thinking about her."

Lucy couldn't hold back her laughter and clutched her stomach chuckling. Natsu looked at lucy as if she had 3 heads.

"awww little Natsu has a crush on the cute bad ass."

"Its not funny!" Natsu yelled, a blush forming on his cheeks as he looked away.

Calming herself lucy once again turned towards Hinata.

"Though, I'm kind of worried about her."

"Lucy? Natsu? Are you up there?" Mira-Jane said suddenly coming up the stairs. "Master needs to see you in his office."

Natsu and Lucy nodded before heading towards Makarov's offtice.

However they didnt see hinata's eyes snap open. Hinata was quick to realize that she wasn't in the HQ anymore.

"The fuck?" she said quietly not wanting to alert anyone nearby. "where am I?" her breath hitched when she seen the fairy tail mark on the wall. She began to panic "oh no no no no no no no. I-I can't be at fairy tail theyre planning to attack them today. Shit!"

She hurriedly got up and realized she didnt have usual clothes on instead she wore a hospital gown. And her hair..."Holy shit it must have grown at least 2 feet!" she found a pair of scissors and was just about to cut her hair when the ground began to shake. Not having time to cut it she just braided it and grabbed her gear which was in one of the drawers of the nightstand next to the hospital bed.

"well my clothes are ruined...oh no" Hinata said seeing the only other options..a short (super short) white dress or a short blue skirt and a blue and white shirt. groaning she put on the skirt and shirt on only to find that it didnt fit. she put on the dress and it fit perfectly. "Fuck my life!"

**A.N./ Before you yell at me I needed a filler so i could continue on! writers block was kickin me in the ass again and my procrastination...holy fuck...ANYWAYS i will see you guys next chappy kay? **


	15. Writer's block is a bitch pt2

A.N./** XD sorry guys summers got me feeling a bit...Lazy? yeah sure lets go with that! lmao a huge reason I haven't updated sooner is that I got grounded (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN) so yeah...btw...How should I deal with gray? should I make Gray and Hinata go on a date and have Natsu ruin it? Or maybe Hinata will kinda tell him shes into a certain dragon slayer (*Wink Wink*) with pink (Salmon) hair (*winking intensifies*) that breathes fire (*Winks to death*)ANYWAYS not only that but, Ive been thinking of rewriting it because the first few chapters make me want to stab myself in the throat with a rusty butter knife...**


End file.
